Interview With A Vampire-Gundam Style
by Umi Sakura
Summary: Lookie Lookie!!! I did it all by myself!! Wow!! See I told you I could Ti!! Wow this took me so long. Anyway, this is like the movie only with one of my favs as Louis (You have to guess) and a few different plot twists.


Interview With A Vampire - Gundam Style

By Umi Sakura (With help from Tiana .... again) 

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam or any of the Vampire Chronicles by Anne Rice (I wish!!) So don't sue or you'll get old crappy CDs, a old box of rice crispy squares, and my old cut up anime mags. ( I cut out the good pictures and put them into a college for school. I got an A!! Yay!!) *is sad that all her stuff is crap*

Author's Note: Interview With a Vampire happens to be my favorite book in the whole world (If you haven't read it you should because this might not make sense) and so thanks Tiana, a dear friend of mine. (Am I ever going to write a story without your help, Ti?) I made this. It is not a direct copy of the movie what so ever. (Because that would suck for my story line) The characters are:

Heero Yuy = Lestat

Duo Maxwell = Louis 

Quatre R. Winner = Claudia

Trowa Barton = Armand

Chang Wufei = Malloy (The interviewer)

Other Vampires/ Humans -

Relena Peacecraft 

Zech Merquiese 

Noin

Treize Khushrenada

Sally Po

Hilde

I will call them by there real names (Example: Lestat will be called Heero)They will probably be OOC but into their roles. (They are such great actors!) *Quatre walks out*

Quatre: Why do I have to be the little girl?!

Umi Sakura (Mi-Chan): Because you look like her. You're both blonde and cute.

Quatre: That doesn't matter! I don't want to be a girl!

Mi-Chan: Well to bad. I need a Claudia and you fit the part.

Quatre: Well fine be a meanie!!! *Quatre storms off*

Anyway let's get back to the story. I hope you like it.

P.S. I have no idea how long this may be or if I will do the other books in the Vampire Chronicles. It depends if you like this or not.

INTERVIEW WITH A VAMPIRE- GUNDAM STYLE

BY: Umi Sakura (idea from Tiana)

You see Malloy, Wufei, sitting in a beat up Chicago apartment. The place looks like it hasn't been used in years. Standing by the window is a dark shadowy person. When he turns around we see he's Duo only a lot paler then we usually see him. 

"I see..." Duo said, "But how much tape do you have? Enough for the story of a life time?"

"Chang Wufei is not a man who forgets tape but I will only use it if you have a good story."

"Trust me. You're in for the story of YOUR life, Mr. Wufei." The interviewer put a tape recorder on the table and turned on the over head light. Now he could see the vampire in full view. His long brown braid, and his violet eyes. He was perfection as he had heard all vampires were. His skin was pure white. It was that of a ghost. On the vampire's face was a smile. It was happy but sad at the same time. Wufei was scared but would never show it. In all his life he would never show that he was scared. It just wasn't proper behavior for a warrior. "I will not hurt you. Trust me that is the last thing I want. This means more to me then you probably realize. Please begin."

It took a minute for Wufei to pull himself together and turn on the rape recorder. "I do not think a weakling like you could hurt me. You weren't always a vampire, were you?" He knew the answer but he thought that was a good place to start.

" No, I was human once. Like you only not the same. I was a brash young American. I was only fifteen at the time. I was a junk yard junky. Stealing whatever I could. I had no family. The only family I had was Father Maxwell and Sister Helen but they were long since dead." He looked back at the window as if remembering the time he had once had a happy young boy. "I was strong. Not like normal people. I was to be the god of death. The real Shinigami." He stopped talking right when he said this.

" Keep going." Wufei wanted to hear more. "Or is it too sad?"

" Does it seem hard?" Duo almost laughed. "It isn't as hard as it was before I became this..." He looked at his hands, "this... thing."

" Then please keep going." 

"Alright then."

We see Duo walking down a very dark road on the L-2 colony. "Even though I was going to be the god of death I wanted death more than anything. The invitation was open to anyone. The people in the alley waiting for me to come near or the hooker on the corner and her pimp not far away, but it was a vampire that took the task." Duo walks down the road and smiles at the girl covered in bad make-up on the corner. She smiles back. The next thing we see is a person's shadow looking at Duo. We see The girl kiss Duo and then go down, Duo not caring at all. Then the girl screams and Duo is grabbed and we see him lift up. All you see is a head of dark brown hair. The attacker lifts up his head and we see it's Heero. 

"Do you still want this or have you had enough?" He asks.

"Enough." Duo manages to get out. Heero drops him into the near by park.

"The vampire left me to die in the park that night . I wandered home not sure what had happened. When I got home I had to spend my time there in bed. I was still too weak from the loss of blood. That's when he came back." We see Duo in a bed. Then Heero walks in and looks at Duo.

"Hello there young Duo."

Duo hold out a gun to shoot Heero. "Who are you and how do you know my name?" Duo is scared but you can barely tell.

"Don't fear me young Maxwell. I can give you what you need to get well."

"Answer the questions!"

"Do you want to get well or not?"

"I did want to get well but first I wanted to see my last sunrise before I said good bye to my life all together. I remember it very well as if it was yesterday. I don't remember any sunrise before that though. I remember how the light came over the hill and changed to pink and red even purple. Then when night had fallen the vampire came back."

"Have you said good bye to the light?" Duo looks at him and Heero jumps on him and drinks his blood. " I have drained you of almost every bit of life. Do you still want this?"

"... Yes..." Duo manages to get out. Heero bits his own wrist and gives it to Duo. Duo drinks until it visibly hurts Heero the he falls on the ground in pain.

"You're body is dying. Pay no attention to it." Duo then stops breathing.

What happens to him is nothing short of remarkable. Duo becomes very pale. All the blood on his face disappears and his hair becomes even brighter. His eyes turn into a lighter shade of violet. Duo is very beautiful. "Now look at the world as a vampire, my dear sweet Duo, for this is what you will see for the rest of eternity."


End file.
